


In the garden

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Demons, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: The keyboardist finally gets some time to himself, that is until he gets a knock on his door.





	In the garden

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa, this was a request from my tumblr
> 
> ♡This is completely sfw, age regression to me is just something for destressing (something I feel that certain members of the clergy would need at time!)♡

Between their regular duties and chruch services a ghoul rarely had time to themselves. Being a ghoul who was fortunate enough to be apart of the Ghost project remarkable left one with even less time. However, the time a band ghoul had off was charished with great appreciation.  
  
The keyboardist ghoul laied in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the paint. His eyes flicked over to the door as a knock echoed in his room. He let out a small sigh as he stretched out his limbs before sliding out of the bed, padding his way over.

  
"Haj?" The air ghoul greeted, opening his eyes when he heard a familiar voice. He open his eyes and glanced to the small ghoul standing at his doorway.

  
"Earth? I thought you were working in the garden today, usually don't see you 'til nightfall." The taller ghoul said, his face growing in slight concern when he heard the soft sniffles.

  
"Earthy? Everything alright?" He asked, bending his knees slightly as the other ghoul held his hand up, Air squinted for a moment as he examined, "Awe, what we got here?"

Air began, gently taking the hand of the other.   
There was a small cut on the middle digit of the earth ghoul.

  
"Did someone get a boo-boo?" Air asked, although it started out as a slight tease in his tone, the realization hit him quickly.

  
Earth only ever came to him with small injuries if he was feeling, smaller.

  
His gaze softened, he shuffled closer as he hoisted the small ghoul up, resting him on his hip as he held the injured finger, he planted his lips on the finger as he kissed it multiple times.

  
"There we go, does it feel better?"

  
Earth looked to the finger then to the bigger ghoul, nodding happily.

  
Air hummed, "That's good to hear, kisses make everything better don't they?" He chuckled.

  
"Now how about you show me that plant that was so mean energy to hurt you, huh?" He said as he let the Earth ghoul back to the ground, he felt the small hand become entwined him his large hand as the other ghoul lead the way, occasionally looking back to make sure Air was still there.  
  
The garden of the church was something else, everything about it was beautiful, so well kept by the fellow earth ghouls. Air felt the other ghoul stop in his tracks, pointing to the rose bush.

  
Air knelt down to the flowers, cupping one of the flowers in his palm.

  
"I heard that you were being a bully and hurting my little drummer? Well I'll let you know with out him, you wouldn't be getting that good soil and water, so, don't bite the hand that feeds you." The Air ghoul playfully scolded the plant, gently papping the flower before looking over to the other ghoul, who was silently standing there, nodding in agreement to eveything the bigger ghoul had said.   
  
Air smiled and patted the soft grassy area surrounding them. Earth was quick to sit down, his tail swishing back and forth as he felt the taller ghoul rubbing the base of his horns. Air couldn't help but feel a certain, contentment. Knowing that the drummer trusted him enough for him to be apart of this softer, more vanurable part of him.  
  
As the two sat on the ground, Earth began to crawl around, quietly observing his surroundings, seeing things in new eyes with a more childlike wonder always excited him. Air watched as Earth was laying on his stomach, watching a fallen leaf, he looked closer and noticed the small bug crawling along the leaf.

  
"Hey, Earth? What bug is that you're looking at?"

  
Earth looked up from his observation, sucking on lower lip for a moment as he thought of the word.

  
" 'attipillar!" He happily said, grabbing the leaf, bringing it close to the Air ghoul's face, " See? A 'ellow n' greens one!"  
Air chuckled as he looked at the bug, "And what happens to caterpillars when they grow up?"

  
The Earth ghoul thought, his thumb moving into his mouth as he shrugged, " 'unno, what happens?" He curiously asked.

  
Air brought the smaller ghoul closer, "Well they eat a bunch of leaves, kinda like you know how Omega ate all those marshmallows one time? Well like him they curl themselves up in a blanket, that they make alllll by themselves. They take a very long nap and when they're ready, they come out. And you know what happens next?"

  
Earth shook his head, very egarly latching onto ever word the older ghoul was saying.  
The keyboardist brought his hand out as just the bug he was looking for landed on him.

  
"Well, they become a butterfly." Air said, holding the fluttering bug for Earth to see.

  
His eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched the butterfly, he went to touch the bug. it flew away from the sudden movements.

Earth pouted, sad that it had flown away, but was quick to change his demeanor when the butterfly returned, landing on his nose. His eyes crossed as he watched it.  
  
"Air! Air! Lookie!!" He whispered, excitedly as the butterfly flapped its wing slowly on his face.   
  
Air smiled as he watched the pure joy on his little drummer boy's face.  
"Looks like you have a new friend, min lilla blomma."  
  
Earth giggled, "Maybe she'll brings more friends!! N' maybe a 'utterfly friend for you, Air!"   
  
The other ghoul looked up, a small swarm on the beautiful creatures fluttered around in the afternoon's sky. He smiled, it didn't get anymore relaxing as this.


End file.
